


Forbidden

by PhantomShipper



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomShipper/pseuds/PhantomShipper
Summary: Luke enjoying Leia's pregnant body





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Luke Leia Pregnancy sex drabble

When Luke first saw her naked, with her small perky breasts and smooth stomach, he was in absolute awe of how effortlessly sexy she was. When he spread her thighs for the first time and saw her pussy glistening for him, he almost came before he ever touched her.

He was not prepared for how irresistible her pregnant body would be. She glowed with motherhood. Her beautiful round stomach was physical proof of their souls joined as one. It awakened a feral part of him to have his claim on her as public knowledge. Her thighs were softer. Her breasts were larger. Everything about her was made more beauteous.

Sometimes, She would wake him during the night with aching breasts. He would sleepily suckle her then fuck her for hours.

Leia’s hormones had her working overtime, too. As much as Luke seemed to crave her new body, she was just as desperate for him. She had never been as wet and hungry for him as when she was carrying his child. They would fuck multiple times every night, but neither could ever get enough.

When they were fucking in the darkness of their bedroom when neither could really see a thing, Leia showed him images of a possible future, one where their baby was cooing happily in the other room while his daddy worked overtime, filling his twin sister with a new baby. Luke was overwhelmed with her vision. It sent him into a frenzy. He would fill her and fuck her as many times as he could, sending her back images of a house full of children and her pregnant again with his child.


End file.
